The present invention relates to a back pasting apparatus and method for binding papers and the like by back pasting particularly with an adhesive tape.
There are known back pasting apparatus for binding papers with back pasting paper and adhesive cloth tapes. A back pasting apparatus of this sort is used for binding papers 1 through the consecutive steps of binding the papers 1 with a stapler or the like first, sticking an adhesive tape 4 to the margin of a cover on one side and, as shown in FIG. 30, moving the binding portion of the papers 1 along guide plates 2, 3 so as to glue the adhesive tape 4 to the back of the papers 1 and the margin of the back cover thereof.
As shown in FIG. 30, each of the guide plates 2, 3 is formed by bending one triangular side of a plate perpendicular to its rectangular portion. The papers 1 with the adhesive tape 4 sticking thereto are made to abut against the guide plates 2, 3 and slid thereon, so that the slopes 5, 6 of the respective guide plates 2, 3 bend the adhesive tape 4 and press it against the papers 1.
Since such a conventional back pasting apparatus is used for back pasting by forcing the back of papers to adhere to guide plates and moving the papers in the longitudinal direction, the width the apparatus will have to be designed in consideration of the quantity of movement of the papers. This makes it difficult to reduce the size of the apparatus.
Moreover, a problem arising from a series of processes including bending a back pasting adhesive tape and sticking it to the back of papers while stroking it in the longitudinal direction is that the adhesive tape tends to crinkle and twist, thus making the finishing unsatisfactory.
As the guide plates are used to press the adhesive tape against the back of papers, the back of papers may be lined disorderly at the time the adhesive tape is pressed thereto provided the number of sheets of paper is small. The problem in this case is that back pasting is impossible unless a stack of paper is thick to a certain extent.